


Just You and Me

by 1ShefaniFan



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Gwen Stefani - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ShefaniFan/pseuds/1ShefaniFan
Summary: Gwen isn't sure she can fully dive into this new relationship with Blake when they have their first argument.  Will she fix it?  Will Blake get her to see that there is no reason to doubt what he knows they can become?  Based on the song "Just You and Me" by Tracy Lawrence





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I was driving back to Texas from watching the Battle rounds of the Voice in January when I was jamming out to some old school country. This song spoke to me and I told my adoptive twitter family (I love y'all) that I had an idea for a one shot but was scared to write it. Everyone knows how hard it can be to trust again when your heart has been broken and I have always imagined the conversations, etc. that Blake and Gwen had to get past that. This is take on that. While I have been co-authoring a series with my kiddo Sarah; this is my first story on my own. I would have never written this without her encouragement and the encouragement of the rest of my twitter family...much love y'all. I hope you all enjoy. Comment and kudos are love!

Nobody would have expected these two to ever become anything more than co-workers on one of the most popular shows in the world; not even them. However, here they are both contemplating starting a relationship so soon after heartbreak. When they arrived at blinds the only person who knew what Blake had been dealing with was Adam; so to say he dropped a bomb on the rest of the crew was an understatement. That was a couple of months ago though and now here they are trying to navigate their way through a new relationship with one of them recently divorced and the other just working out the logistics of a divorce. Blake’s was definitely easier to deal with since they didn’t have kids and had only a little bit of community property; Gwen’s on the other hand was going to be more difficult and all Blake wanted to do was make it easier on her.

They had been working through murky waters pretty easily to date until Gwen met Blake in his trailer one afternoon after a promo photoshoot. She had been to the lawyer early that morning and was on edge because she was most likely going to have to share custody with her ex…the man that literally tore their family apart single handedly. When she got to Blake’s trailer he instantly let her in, embracing her when seeing the defeated look on her face.

“Sunshine, what happened; bad meeting?” he asked as he held her tight hoping it would send her the message he intended; that he was there for her no matter what.

“Nothing Cowboy…you wouldn’t understand” she replies coldly.

“What do you mean I wouldn’t understand? Talk to me Gwen…what wouldn’t I understand? Try me I might surprise you!” he replied a bit defensive.

“Blake I have to share my kids with him…joint custody. The asshole cheated on me, had an affair with our children’s nanny; probably with them in the house; and he gets to see them still?!” she said through the stream of tears that had started.

Blake reached down wiping the tears from her eyes “I am so sorry Gwen; tell me what I can do to help.”

“There is nothing you can do unless you can get full custody of my kids which you can’t so there is no point. I told you that you wouldn’t understand; there is no way you can; you don’t have kids!” she said raising her voice just a little regretting it the moment she said it. That wasn’t fair, she thought, Blake didn’t deserve her ire over Gavin; he was at the wrong place at the wrong time today and she took it out on him.

“Yeah you know what Gwen, you’re right I don’t have kids. I have dreamed of nothing but a family my whole life and I thought I was going to have that with a woman I thought I would spend the rest of my life with but instead I got lied to through the entire relationship. Every time I would bring kids into the mix she would shoot me down saying we should wait until our careers were more stable. After a while she became more and more distant because I kept bringing it up and before long I found out she was cheating on me…hopes and dreams of a family crushed until….” he stops mid thought letting it trail off.  
“You know what never mind Gwen you are right I don’t understand…I am sorry” Blake said matter-of-factly as he walked out of his trailer.

“Blake where are you going…please come back…Blake!” she said raising her voice but to no avail. He was gone. Gwen sat on the steps of his trailer, head hanging down, and hands on her knees sobbing. What had she done, she thought to herself, how could she fix this? This man was the most amazing, supportive person she has ever met and even though no one thought they fit, they did. She was slowly realizing that but she was still hesitant; she couldn’t be heartbroken again. Even still, she had to fix this, because it wasn’t fair to Blake. Gwen stood up from the stairs, straightening her outfit and began to walk to her car. She had to go to an empty home today because the kids were with Gavin. She hated going to that big house alone and since starting to talk and hang out with Blake she really hadn’t had to do that very often; he was always available to her.

As she drove away from the lot the storm rolled in. “Great” Gwen said out loud “just what I needed” frustrated that now she would have to get out in the rain to get some of her favorite Mexican food on the way home…to sit and eat alone…in silence. What a life she thought. In January she had her whole, complete family and now here she was eight months later going through a divorce, her children with their dad, and the man she feels like she could be falling in love with completely mad at her.

“UHHHHH” she screamed while sitting in her car. “That’s it” she said to herself as she decided then and there to make sure to order enough food for Blake and herself preparing to take it over to his rental and fix this. She wasn’t sure what their future was but she wasn’t willing to write it off already. She ordered some half vegetarian half beef nachos to share, beef flautas for Blake, and veggie tacos for herself; paid the bill and ran back out into the rain protecting the food the whole way.

As she approached his rental she let herself in the gate, Blake having given her the code the first time she came over to cry on his shoulder. She got out of her vehicle and ran to his door. She had tried calling a few times but he apparently didn’t want to talk and kept sending it to voicemail; so here she stood at his door ringing his door bell soaking wet from the rain.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake was startled out of his funk when the doorbell rang. He was sitting there in the dark, in silence reeling over the argument with Gwen. What had he said wrong, he thought he was just being supportive and honest but she just snapped at him? How could he fix this? Who the hell was at his door and how the hell did they get that close to the house?  
Blake approached the door “yeah I’m coming…Jesus…give me a second” he yelled at whoever was on the other side of the door. When he yanked the door open he was shocked to see Gwen on the other side of the door. She was drenched, soaking wet holding what looked like a bag of food.

“Gwen what are you doing?” he asked bluntly

Through chattering teeth and tears she said “I brought dinner; please tell me you didn’t eat.”

“Nope…planned on drinking my dinner tonight probably” he said looking past her not at her. 

“Blake will you please let me in? I thought we could talk over our favorite Mexican food” she asks.

“Yeah sure come in; probably best I don’t drink my meal any way and I wouldn’t want to waste perfectly good food” he said gesturing to Gwen to come inside.

“Let me go get you some dry clothes Gwen; you’ll get sick if you don’t change” he stated “just go set the food in the kitchen and meet me upstairs” he added.

Gwen set the food on the kitchen counter and made her way upstairs “Blake where are you” she asked. 

“In my room, come on in, I have some clothes for you.”

Gwen followed his voice to the master bedroom and slowly entered. Blake was coming out from the closet with clothes setting them on the end of the bed. “Why don’t you warm up in my shower, change into these, and meet me in the kitchen Gwen?” Blake said not making eye contact once. He couldn’t because if he did he would be lost in her again. Blake turned the water on in the shower and set out a towel for Gwen “you’re all set…I will see you downstairs in a bit!”

Blake went back downstairs to the kitchen and began plating the food so he could warm it in the oven while Gwen tried warming up in the shower. Before long Blake could sense her nearing him. She was standing in the archway of the kitchen watching him as he moved gracefully in the kitchen getting some wine for Gwen and a beer for himself. She stayed there in silence until Blake said…

“I don’t bite you know, you can come into the kitchen…we do need to eat after all!” Blake was still upset and Gwen could definitely tell. “Did the shower help?” 

“Yes it did thank you and thank you for plating our food…it looks delicious” Gwen said shyly.

Blake grabbed the plates and took them to the living room so they would be more comfortable. The couple ate in silence at the beginning until Blake broke the ice. “So Gwen you want to tell me what the heck happened today?”

Gwen looked at Blake with her deep brown eyes trying to relay her apology to him “Blake I am so sorry. I am not used to a man wanting to be so supportive or so open with me. What I said to you was out of line. I know children is something you have always wanted and it was one of the causes for your divorce; I should have never said that” she said reaching for his hand “I am sorry if I hurt you…I didn’t go to your trailer today intending to.”

Blake squeezed her hand turning to her “Gwen, darlin’ I am not him” he said to her with concern in his eyes “I am trying here Sunshine…I am not sure where this will lead but I can honestly say that what may have started as two friends texting and confiding in each other is more now. I woke up one day and all I could think about was you…all I cared about was you” he said to her in an almost whisper. He was scared she didn’t feel the same way. “Gwen what you said today hurt, I won’t deny that, but I also know you didn’t say it with the intent of hurting me. Any mom would be protective of their children and the possibility of you having to share yours cannot be easy…I get that. But Sunshine you can’t shut me out if we are going to make this work. You have to be willing to confide in me and trust that I can help you. You have to let go of the doubt!”

“I know I do Cowboy but how do I do that” she asks him sincerely “I have had the wool pulled over my eyes for 20 years?”

Blake didn’t respond right away; instead he finished his food while Gwen just picked at hers. When he finished he stood up, Gwen looking at him confused. He had the fire on in the living room due to the storm creating an ambiance something out of a romance novel, unintentional as it was. Blake reached for Gwen’s hand… “Dance with me Gwen. I have no rhythm really but dance with me.” He pulled her up to him and turned on his phone selecting a specific song.

“Gwen…do me a favor…listen to the lyrics will you?” he asked

“Okay Cowboy…what is the song?” she replies

“It is a country song from the 90s by an artist named Tracy Lawrence call ‘Just You and Me’” he stated hitting the play button. As they swayed to the music he pulled Gwen close, holding her tight, not wanting to let go. He was hoping she could sense that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Baby take off your coat  
We ain't in no hurry  
I see the fear in your eyes  
But girl don't you worry  
I'll keep the candles lit all night  
So you'll know everythings all right  
We've got everything we need  
And it's just you and me

Blake looked at Gwen with a passion and desire in his eyes she had never seen before. She had seen care and concern but she thought she saw more tonight; and those eyes could do things to her. They had not moved their relationship to anything more than making out on the couch but his eyes were telling her that he wanted more; he desired more….but was she ready for that. Could she let go? They kept dancing and soaking in the music. Blake took his hand and placed it on the back of Gwen’s neck bringing his lips to hers. They’ve kissed before but he put all of his feelings and emotion into this kiss. It took Gwen’s breath away. 

“Gwen I am not going anywhere…I am in this for the long haul…but baby you have to stop doubting this” he said holding onto her face as they continued dancing “can you do that Gwen?”

“Blake I want to…I want to see where this is going. I am going to mess up, I will make mistakes but I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone. You make me feel like no other man has ever made me feel” Gwen replied giving Blake a searing look of lust hoping she was sending him the same message. That she too is ready to see where the future takes them. Blake takes her hand and starts to lead her to the stairs the song playing the whole way…

I've got the covers turned down  
Come lay here beside me  
Oh baby let down your hair  
And your doubts about me  
I'm gonna make you feel tonight  
Like you've never felt in your life  
We've got everything we need  
and it's just you and me  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they walk into his room he stops at the door. “Gwen we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to” he says “just stay with me please…I need to hold you!”

She moves to stand in front of him and pulls his face down to hers gently, sensually placing her lips on his. “I am not going anywhere Cowboy…I am right here!” As she walks toward the bed, her hand in Blake’s the song plays on and Gwen is interpreting every single lyric.

There ain't no one around  
And the only sound is your  
heart beating next to mine  
Cast your fears in the fire  
Give into your desire  
Put your faith into me  
'Cause I've got everything we need  
and it's just you and me

Blake sings the chorus to her as he lays her down gently on the bed. As the song nears the end he stops the music, hovers his body over Gwen’s and sings the lasts line to her  
“Baby let down your hair….and your doubts about me” Blake sings, tears in his eyes because dammit all to hell if he isn’t falling in love with the woman below him. He didn’t ask for it, didn’t seek it out…the only one who could’ve seen it coming was God himself. He wanted to show Gwen just how he felt.

Gwen looked up into Blake’s eyes… “It’s okay Blake” she said reading his mind “I didn’t expect it either but we are here and we are both falling hard!”

“Aww Gwen….you are so beautiful, so strong, you’re extraordinary!” Blake says running his hand down her face and along her side. “I don’t want to push you or make you do anything you don’t want to but baby if you’ll let me I would be honored to make love to you!”

“Make love to me Cowboy…I am putting all doubts aside…” Gwen says through tears

Blake slowly pulled Gwen to a sitting position so he could remove the shirt she was wearing…his shirt from his ranch in Oklahoma. He pulls it up over her head and tosses it to the floor. He is mesmerized by her, her beauty is breathtaking. He places kisses along her neck moving slowly down to her chest in between her breasts. He cups her breast with his hand momentarily until he slides both hands to her back removing the red lace bra she has on. He lowers the straps down around her arms, caressing her skin along the way. Gwen looks at Blake and places her hand on his chin tilting it up to face her. She places her hands on both sides of his face pulling him into her for a passionate kiss. When Blake pulls back he looks deep into her eyes “my god Gwen…you are so beautiful” he says as he makes his way back down her chest taking her taut, supple nipple into his mouth while using his hand to massage the other. Gwen lets out a moan that she had been holding in causing Blake to stop his movements for a moment. He smiles up at her for a moment then continues his exploration moving closer to her navel.

Blake swirls his tongue around her stomach causing her to let out a little giggle “that tickles Cowboy”. He starts to move his fingers into the waist band of the sweats he had given her, sliding them down her legs taking her matching red panties with them. As he pulls the clothing off of her legs he stands to remove his shirt. He begins to unbutton it when Gwen sits up, sliding close to him and puts her hands over his. She looks his square in the eyes, brown orbs calling to him “let me Blake” she says as she opens one button after the other then sliding the shirt off of his shoulders, dropping it on the floor. She then moves her hands to his belt and unbuckles it and removes it swiftly. She unbuttons his jeans and lowers them along with his boxer briefs around this waist carefully seeing that Blake has been confined uncomfortably for a while now.

Blake steps out of his jeans and takes Gwen under her arms and carefully slides her forward all while taking her mouth in his. He cannot get enough of her and he doesn’t plan on stopping. He pulls back and moves down to kiss the inside of her thighs slowly, passionately moving to her center. She is literally oozing sex and he is anxious to taste her. He lifts his head and looks at Gwen asking without speaking if it is okay…if she wants this. Gwen just nods and lays back in anticipation. Blake resumes his kisses on her center as he slides his tongue over her juices drinking it all in. Blake has never tasted something so sensual. He circles around her clit and pushes his tongue in her center. He removes his tongue and replaces it with his finger while still circling his tongue around her clit continuously. Gwen is making sounds that let Blake know that she is definitely enjoying what he is doing. She begins to thrust her hips up into his face urging him on.

“Oh my God Blake…I am so close…please babe” she growls out

Blake removes his mouth just long enough to say “let go Gwen…let me see you let go” 

He moves his mouth back to her center thrusting his finger in and out of her center while looking up into her eyes just as she lets go. Her legs are trembling as she screams out his name “Blake!!!” and her body goes slack. Blake begins to kiss his way up her body gently teasing her middle with the tip of his dick; coating himself in her juices. When he is hovering over her he kisses her letting her taste herself on him.  
“Watching you let go has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Gwen…simply stunning!”

“Blake please babe…I need you inside of me” she says pushing her hips into is hardness.

Blake eases himself into her slowly letting her adjust to his length and girth. He is a big guy and he doesn’t ever want to hurt her. He begins to slowly thrust in and out of Gwen trying to make this last, although he is not sure how long he can hold out with the sound emitting from Gwen. He picks up his pace, changing his angle just a bit as Gwen wraps her legs around his waist. “Gwen darling…you feel so good…you’re so tight” Blake says in her ear placing kisses along her neck.

“Fuck Blake right there babe…right there” she groans out, grip tightening on the sheets.

Blake moves faster hoping his thrusts are not too hard on Gwen and before he knows it she is urging him on for more…

“Shit Blake…right there…harder babe…harder…I am so close” 

Blake thrusts harder just as Gwen requested; feeling her begin to tighten her muscles around his hard member. With the new angle and added friction between them Blake can sense he too is close. It won’t be long before this gorgeous woman has him shattering inside of her. A few more thrusts are all it takes…

“Shit Gwen…Gwen baby are you with me…I’m going to cum Gwen” he says through moans 

“I am right here with you babe…let go Blake” Gwen says clenching around him and soaking his member in her juices. Blake follows seconds later spilling his seed inside of her. Blake lowers himself on top of her holding some of his weight off of her…

“Gwen that was amazing, breathtaking…I have never experienced anything that in my life” Blake tells Gwen stealing a kiss from her.

“Blake…you have no idea how you just made me feel. I have never in my life been made to feel so beautiful by anyone!”

“Sunshine…we are destined for great things; I am telling you. All you have to do is ‘let down your hair….and your doubts about me…”


End file.
